the other side
by NateRusher
Summary: mi primer song fic. espero que les guste . "Logan yo hice lo que hice por ti, para salvarte, no para que estés así llorando por mi. Por favor no hagas que mi sacrificio se en vano"


**the other side**

Holaaaaaaaaa! ¿cómo están? espero que bien :)

bueno este es mi primer song-fic

está basado en la canción "the other side" de Parachute

espero que les guste :)

D/C ninguno de los personajes y mucho menos la canción me pertenece

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Pov. Kendall.**

**I feel the beat of your heart on my skin,****  
****As I count all the breaths that I watched you breath**

son las 9:30 de la mañana, los rayos de luz comienzan a filtrarse por la ventana. Tomo un gran respiro que me permite sentir tú olor, ese olor que me gusta tanto y me vuelve loco. No quiero levantarme quiero estar unos minutos más así...

Tú entre mis brazos...

no me molesta...

eres tan ligero...

Estas demasiado helado.

Paso mi mano por tu pecho desnudo y siento como sube y baja. Me detengo para admirarte y siento tus latidos. un ritmo bastante relajante como una canción de cuna.

lamentablemente debo levantarme así que con mucho cuidado te aparto de mi.

al parecer te moleste pues tu ceño se a fruncido. paso mi mano por tu pelo para tranquilizarte

-Kendall-susurras

-tranquilo, solo me voy por unos minutos - te respondo...

**I can still taste the kiss that you left on my lips,**

**in the silence comes the sleep**

**like the tide comes to the beach.**

... mientras me acerco para depositar un tierno beso en tus labios. Al parecer lo sentiste pues tu expresión se relaja, giras dándome la espalda y sigues durmiendo.

dibujo unos cuantos corazones en tu espalda con mi dedo índice, como lo hacía cuando empezamos a salir.

También escribí uno que otro te amo.

me levante un poco para ver tu expresión

y tenias una brillante sonrisa en tu rostro.

me alegro mucho al saber que estas bien incluso en tus sueño..

Voy a la puerta del armario , elijo unas cuantas prendas y me meto en el baño para darme una ducha rápida. Ajusto el agua hasta una temperatura agradable, meto la mano para estar seguro y efectivamente está en una temperatura perfecta, de verdad, perfecta.

Ni caliente, ni helada, ni tibia solamente perfecta.

Habrán pasado unos 10 minutos y no eh hecho nada más que estar parado bajo el agua.

no me eh echado shampoo ni nada, solo estoy ahí parado.

tomo una toalla y me secó.

Me coloco la ropa que elegí y salgo del baño.

Aún sigues durmiendo...

Tan relajado...

Tan feliz...

finalmente opto por no despertarte, te ves tan feliz, que decido llamar a tu trabajo y reportarte como enfermo.

tomo tú celular y llamo.

me contesto tu jefe y le mentí...

-ya pronto me lo agradecerás-

te digo mientras dejo el celular en la mesa de noche que esta junto a ti, aunque sé que no me escuchas.

Paso mi mano por tu pelo y deposito otro beso en tus labios.

-Te amo-

susurro y me voy.

**So, darling I can not wait for you to wake up**

**I wanna be there When you open your eyes.**

**Darling, do not look back**

**No need to worry.**

**I'll be here waiting on the other side.**

**On the other side,**

**Yeah, I'll be here waiting on the other side.**

**On the other side,**

**Yeah, I'll be here waiting on the other side.**

**Pov. Logan.**

-¡Kendall!- trato de gritar pero la voz no me sale- ¡Kendall!- vuelo a gritar pero ahora solo es un susurro... mi garganta no me dejara gritar.

Te veo como caminas... veo como te alejas.

trato de alcanzarte pero me pareces tan distante.

corro no sé por cuanto tiempo que mi respiración es acelerada.

estiro mis manos con la esperanza de atraparte pero no

no puedo.

sigo corriendo pero tropiezo.

levanto la mirada

y ahí estas

a unos 5 metros.

Me sonríes

no puedo evitar sonreír

"te amo"

pronuncias

y sigues caminando

me desespero

¿ por qué te vas?

no te alejes

vuelve a mi

te das la media vuelta y me dedicas otra sonrisa.

que me tranquiliza.

"no te preocupes"

"estaré bien"

me dices

y te vas

¡Kendall!

grito y puedo oír como grito

**So, go make your way through the dreams that you dream**

**Darling, you can take all the time that you need.**

**You know that you're not alone as you swim through the deep.**

**Like ship calls through the fog,**

**You won't hear me 'til you're gone.**

Todo se vuelve blanco

Rápidamente me siento en mi cama.

Todo fue un sueño.

pero prefería el sueño

en lugar de estar contra la triste realidad.

mira hacia mi izquierda y veo el espacio que él debería ocupar.

"Kendall"

susurro

me siento al borde de la cama

tomo mi celular para ver la hora

son las 12:30

¡Dios, las 12:30!

debería estar en el trabajo a las 10:00

me pongo de pie para ir al armario a sacar algo de ropa pero...

está abierto.

no le doy importancia y me cambio rápidamente.

marco el numero de mi jefe

"Buenos días, ¿Señor Diamond'?"

"¿Logan? ¿Eres tú?¿cómo te encuentras? ¿te sientes mejor?"

"¿mejor?"

"ya sabes... tú fiebre."

"¿Fiebre?"

¿hace unas 2 horas llamo Kendall diciendo que tenias fiebre?

"¿Kendall?"

"Si, Kendall tu novio"

me quedo en silencio

¿pasa algo Mitchell?"

"No, nada es que pensé que me sentía mejor pero *queja* los dolores vienen de nuevo"

"okey, descansa Logan"

"Lo Haré"

"dale mis saludos a Kendall"

"Lo Ha... no puedo"

"¿Qué?"

"no puedo hacerlo"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"él…. está muerto"

"¡¿Qué?! pero si yo hable con él hace dos horas"

"lo sé pero..."

" Mitchell la fiebre te está afectando, adiós"

y muere la llamada.

Me siento en el borde de la cama.

"Kendall..."

**So, darling I can't wait for you to wake up**

**I wanna be there when you open your eyes.**

**Darling, don't look back,**

**No need to worry.**

**I'll be here waiting on the other side.**

**Pov. Kendall.**

Tengo miedo.

Estoy asustado.

¡¿Qué me está pasando?!

abro la puerta del departamento.

corro hasta nuestra habitación

y ahí estas

"Logan"

no me respondes

solo estas ahí

sentado en la cama

mirando el piso

"¡Logan!"

te grito mientras me pongo en frente de ti

"Kendall"

susurras.

"Logan"

sonrió.

"no sabes lo que me paso, llegue al trabajo y..."

me interrumpen las lagrimas de tus ojos que me desconciertan

"¡Kendall!"

te echas en la cama a llorar.

"Logan..."

me siento en el borde de la cama mientras acaricio tu espalda.

"no sé qué pasa pero te prometo que todo estará bi..."

"¡¿por qué demonios tuviste que salvarme?!"

"¿Salvarte?"

miles de imágenes aparecen ante mí.

un edificio en llamas

bomberos

gente gritando

yo buscando desesperadamente a alguien

los bomberos no me dejan pasar

los golpeo y entro al edificio

subo las escaleras

veo nuestra puerta

la abro

me veo a mi mismo gritando tu nombre

ahí estas

inconsciente tirado en el piso.

me veo cargándote en mi espalda

el humo es demasiado que me cuesta respirar.

veo los escalones que debo bajar

no sé qué pasa.

abro los ojos y no te veo

el edificio comienza a caerse

"!Kendall¡"

escucho como gritas.

¡corre!

¡Kendall!

gritas al verme

¡sálvate!

¡no!

¡yo estaré bien!

"pero..."

"el edificio comienza a caerse, vamos corre"

"no te dejare"

"corre"

"pero..."

"vete"

un escombro del edificio cae enfrente de mí o eso creo pues todo se pone oscuro.

¡Kendall!

escucho tu voz desesperada.

vuelvo a la realidad

y te veo dormido

de tanto llorar.

Me siento vacio de verte así

Me siento culpable.

Tus lagrimas son por mi culpa...

**So, darling I can't wait for you to wake up**

**I wanna be there when you open your eyes.**

**Darling, don't look back,**

pero de no ser por mi culpa no estarías aquí llorando.

Estoy confundido

¿Estoy soñando o de verdad estoy muerto?

si estoy muerto

siempre eh dicho que daría la vida por la gente que quiero

y lo hice

pero creo que nunca pensé como afectaría mi partida a los que me quieren.

me siento triste al ver a Logan así

pero

existe una felicidad mucho más grande al saber que Logan está vivo,

y que yo lo salve.

siempre escuche decir a mi madre

que algunas personas no descansan en paz

porque hay algo que las mantiene en la Tierra

o porque dejan algo inconcluso

creo...

creo que Logan me mantiene aquí.

"Logan..."

**No need to worry.**

**I'll be here waiting on the other side.**

**On the other side,**

"Logan yo hice lo que hice por ti

para salvarte

no para que estés así

llorando por mi

por favor

no hagas que mi sacrificio se en vano"

de repente

lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis ojos

y sentía su calor.

siento el calor de mis lagrimas

"Logan

por favor

perdóname

yo solo quería lo mejor para ti pero te hice daño"

comienzo a dibujar corazones sobre su espalda y escribo...

"por favor..."

"Kendall"

dice desde tus sueños

"...no estés así..."

"Lo siento pero te extraño"

"...Yo estoy..."

"muerto, lo sé"

lagrimas caen desde tus ojos cerrados

"...Bien "

dejo de escribir

"yo estoy bien, solo me siento mal de no poder estar ahí para ayudarte"

"pero... me salvaste "

"lo sé pero no me gusta verte llorar y es mi..."

"no, no es tu culpa"

"entonces deja de llorar. yo estaré bien y cuando sea el momento estaremos juntos de nuevo"

"pero..."

"ahora debes vivir por los dos y no te preocupes yo te estaré esperando en el otro lado...

...te amo Logan "

**Yeah, I'll be here waiting on the other side.**

"¡Kendall!..."

Desperté de un salto

recuerdo mi sueño

yo hable con él

y me dejo que viviera...

por los dos

se forma una sonrisa en mi rostro

"...yo también te amo"

.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Les gusto? espero que sí :)

okey, okey aclaremos algunas cosas

primero, esta es mi tarjeta de presentación :) bueno no soy nuevo pero hace mucho que no escribo y de verdad lo siento pero eh tenido algunos problemas personales. igualmente espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi.

segundo, algunas aclaraciones de la historia.

bueno, como ven es un Kogan. no soy fan...FAN de Kogan pero creo que es una pareja tan... uno para el otro que es imposible no escribir sobre ella.

En la historia Kendall siente los sentimientos con la Temperatura de las cosas, lo digo porque una amiga/o me dijo que pusiera un detalle así para ver si las personas que leían la historia se daban cuenta.

¿Qué más? ... ah claro amo que hagan dibujos en mi espalda :D XD

si pueden escuchar las canciones de Parachute, sería genial porque de verdad son talentosos.

cada vez que escucho está canción no puedo dejar de imaginarme a alguien muerto tratando de contactar a alguien pero últimamente pienso que la canción se refiere no sé a una persona que ama a alguien que está en la cárcel ... ¿qué piensan? ¿estoy loco verdad?

y eso XD sus criticas, comentarios y opiniones son más que bienvenidas.

Nate está de vuelta con muchas historias planeadas pero aún no escritas e.e

un abrazo a todos :) xoxo y cuídense :)


End file.
